londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Reports posted there can be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. If you would like yours to be added, please send your email address to the London Bird Club Data Manager, so that you can be contacted to resolve any problems. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please follow our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. (Note: there are some minor changes for records from 2019 onwards.) Please list sightings alphabetically by site. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. Wednesday 10th July 2019 * Tuesday 9th July 2019 *Bankside: Mediterranean Gull adult downriver at 13.40, Kestrel N over river at 14.31 (Reuben Braddock) *Brent Reservoir: 4 Green Sandpiper (2 E marsh 2 N marsh), Common Sandpiper, Little Ringed Plover, 4 Common Tern, 4 Egyptian Goose, c30 House Martin, 10+ Swift, Lapwing (S Blake) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Kingfisher, 6 Swift, Song Thrush, 3 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam) *Hackney Marshes: Teal (JW Davies) *Longfield “The Gallops”: 2 Corn Bunting (1 singing m), 2 Red Legged Partridge, 23 House Martin, 2 Linnet {8 Painted Lady} (Roger Keith) *Richmond Park: Lapwing over (S.Read) *Staines Reservoirs: 2 Whimbrel mid pm N basin (Dom Pia) then flew NW 17.09.1 Whimbrel arrived from E 17.38, 2 Common Sandpiper, 5 Goldeneye on S basin. 1 Yellow-legged Gull. (Dave Morris per FJM) *Teddington: Little Egret flying along Thames towards Kingston at 13.30 (Mike Foster) *Tottenham Marshes: 1 Peregrine Falcon, 6 Mute Swan inc 4 cygnets. (Daniel Whitelegg) *The Brook BR5: 4 Swift, 5+ Song Thrush, 3 Long-tailed Tit, Grey Wagtail (Jack Headley) *Tyttenhanger Gravel Pits: 3 Red Kite, 3+ Tree Sparrow, 5 Common Tern, 3 Oystercatcher, 100+ Marbled White (likely several hundred present on the site), Skipper sp. Gatekeeper, Peacock, Small White, Ringlet, Meadow Brown, Gatekeeper, Red Admiral (Jo Edwards) Monday 8th July 2019 * Battersea Park Lake: 2 Swift, 3 singing Blackcap, 9 Mandarin, 30 Gadwall, 1 Black-headed Gull, pr Egyptian Geese + 2 young still, drake Pochard - compared to other big 3 Central London Parks this has very few gulls in summer - probably due to size and shape of the lake (Michael Mac) * Beddington SF: 2 Peregrine, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 8 Green Sandpiper (Steve Gale) * Brookmill Park: Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) * Erith Pier: juv Yellow-legged Gull, adult Common Gull (Josh Jones) * Edgwarebury, Middx HA8: 3 Red Kite, 2 Common Buzzard, male Sparrowhawk, calling Little Owl, 9 Common Swift, 6+ Barn Swallow (colony site), 6+ House Sparrow (colony site), calling Nuthatch, calling Blackcap, calling Common Whitethroat, male Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4+ Stock Dove (Fay Broom, Bob Husband) * Finchley: Garden N3 - 10+ Swift, 2 Collared Dove, 4 Stock Dove, family parties now visiting feeders including Greenfinch, Goldfinch, Coal Tit, Chaffinch, and Great Spotted Woodpecker, etc. (Samuel Levy) * Hackney Marshes: f Gadwall with 5 young (JW Davies) * Hyde Park: Swift (Round Pond) (Ian R Watson) * Pinner “HA5”: 11 Swift, Red Kite drifting over low. (Nigel Barratt) * Rainham Marshes: 2cy Caspian Gull and 8 Yellow-legged Gulls (inc 4 juvs) between Aveley Bay and Coldharbour Point (Josh Jones) *Ruxley GP's "Permit only": 4 Great Crested Grebe incl pr with 4 juvs, c20 Gadwall, 3+ Reed Warbler, singing Cetti's Warbler, 2 Common Whitethroat, 1-2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 House Martin, 2 Swift, 4+ Blackcap, 3+ Chiffchaff, 2 Kingfisher, Bullfinch h (Jack Headley) * Trent Park: Little Egret, 3 Mandarin Duck, 2+ Stock Dove inc juv, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Barn Swallow, Treecreeper, {3 m Gatekeeper} (Robert Callf) * Wanstead Flats: 3cy Yellow-legged Gull, 20+ Black-headed Gull (3 juvs), 3 singing Meadow Pipit (+1 female), 2 Skylark, 8 House Martin, 2 Sand Martin, 20+ Swift, 2 juv Grey Wagtail, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) * Wanstead Park: 1 very approachable Common Tern (foy here), 6 Reed Warbler, pr of Great Crested Grebe with 2 chicks, Kestrel (Nick Croft) * Woodberry Wetlands: Common Tern, Nuthatch, Coal Tit, 2 Peregrine, Chiffchaff (Chris Farthing) * Yeading meadows: Humming bird hawk moth (Jim Fell) Sunday 7th July 2019 *Brent Reservoir: 1 Little Ringed Plover, c50 Swift, 15 House Martin (Michael E Robinson) *Enfield: Clearwing moth in garden unable to get down to spp level striking black and yellow (Brian Dawton) Perhaps ''https://ukmoths.org.uk/thumbnails/sesiidae ''might help (Martin Honey) Thanks Martin good id info on site and from that narrowed down to 2 ( although flying rapid and brief view ) either prob sallow or poss yellow legged. *Erith Pier: juvenile Yellow-legged Gull and 1st-summer Mediterranean Gull (Richard Bonser) *Hackney Marshes: c20 House Martin over the north end (Alastair Dent) *Hampstead Heath: 36 Swift, 7 Egyptian Geese, 23 Coot, 17 Mandarin Duck, 14 Tufted Duck, 3 Stock Dove, 4+ Reed Warbler (pair with fledged young at Model Boating pond + Male Singing at Highgate Pond 1/ Dog Pond), 2 Grey Heron, 5 Singing Blackcap, Great Crested Grebe, 2 Nuthatch, 4 Goldcrest, 4 Greenfinch, Cormorant, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk. Also plenty of Meadow Brown, Small Skipper, Small Red-eyed Damselfly, Common Blue Damselfly, Comma, Large White, Red Admiral, and 100s of Roesel's Bush Crickets. (Samuel Levy et al); 2 Common Buzzard SE {Silver-washed Fritillary, Marbled White} (Frank Nugent) *Isle of Dogs: adult Mediterranean Gull and 2s Yellow-legged Gull on Thames opp Morden Wharf ( Sean Huggins) *Iver Heath: 4 Red Kite, 6 Long tailed Tit, 6 Goldfinch, Great Spotted Woodpecker , (Muntjac) ( Nigel Barratt) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Greenshank, 2 Redshank, 2 Common Tern, 40+ Swift, 9 Teal, 2 Shoveler, 3 Lapwing chicks, Gadwall brood of 5, Pochard brood of 2, Peregrine (WWT website) *Richmond Park: juvenile Kestrel dust bathing and repeatedly pouncing on mouse- sized lump of wood (P Pentek) *Roxeth Recreation Ground: 2 Red Kite, Whitethroat (Michael E Robinson) *Southall: Red Kite 11:20 (Phil Belman) *Staines Reservoirs: 2 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Whimbrel, 1 Oystercatcher, 1 Redshank, 5 Lapwing, 1 Black-necked Grebe, 1 Zebra Finch early am (Dom Pia) 7 Dunlin over early am (Allan Goddard, Charles Westwood) 2 Common Sandpiper mid am, 1 Skylark. (Franko J Maroevic) *The Brook BR5: c10 Swift, 4+ Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush all late-pm (Jack Headley) *Totteridge Valley: male Firecrest still (Tony Clancy, Geoff Crabtree) *Trent Park: 5 eclipse m Mandarin Duck, Kingfisher lower lake (Robert Callf) *Wanstead Flats: Dead Sparrowhawk minus head. Good numbers of Greenfinch incl. juveniles, house Sparrows, Whitethroats, Chiffchaffs, 2 Song Thrush. Ringlet (Harry Harrison) *Woolwich Common: 40+ Starling 12:15 (John Reid) Saturday 6th July 2019 *Brent Reservoir: 2 Lapwing, 5 Green Sandpiper, 4 Common Tern (Simon Worsfold tweet, Roy Beddard) *Bushy Park: 5 Common Terns flying over main lake catching insects (Manuel Lovell) *Danson Park: 5 Great Crested Grebe incl 2 separate Ad both with 1 juv, 6 Egyptian Goose incl goslings, 2-3 singing Blackcap, Little Grebe, 30+ Swift (Jack Headley) *Greenford "UB6": Red Kite over garden (Neil Anderson) *Ladywell Fields: 2 Mandarin juvs, Kingfisher, Song Thrush juv, singing Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Lewisham: Great White Egret flying very low east up High Street. Bizarre! (Tom Smith) *London Wetland Centre: 9 Teal, Little Ringed Plover, 2 Common Tern, Kestrel , Peregrine (WWT website) Nuthatch (Peter Gray) *Margravine Cemetery/Charing Cross Hospital: Red Kite mobbed by Peregrine Falcon at 10:40am left low W (Nathalie Mahieu) clip *St Albans: Siskin over gdn 1230 (Rupert Evershed tweet) *Staines Reservoir: Black-necked Grebe still, Common Sandpiper, Finch early-am (Dave Carlsson tweet) *Trent Park: 4 eclipse m Mandarin Duck, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 singing m Song Thrush, singing Chiffchaff, 2 Nuthatch (Robert Callf) *Walpole Park, Ealing: 2m, 1f Tufted Duck with 7 small chicks (Neil Anderson) *The Brook "BR5": 2 Nuthatch, Coal Tit, 2 singing Blackcap, c5 Chiffchaff, juv Long-tailed Tit, 1-2 Grey Wagtail (Jack Headley) Friday 5th July 2019 *Beddington SF: 1 Oystercatcher, 1 Wood Sandpiper still, 8 Green Sandpiper (Steve Gale); m Wheatear fos (BFBG per Surrey BG) *Bookham Common: Red Kite, 2 Common Buzzard, {16 butterfly species including 3 Purple Emperor station CP, 3 White Admiral, 18 Silver-washed Fritillary 16+ Purple Hairstreak, also m Beautiful Demoiselle, Brown Hawker, 15+ Ruddy Darter} (Neil Anderson/Kathryn Bull) *Dartford "area": incl Mediterranean Gull, Caspian Gull, Peregrine (Stuart Cossey tweet) *Essendon "incl golf course": incl 8 Tufted Duck, 6 Common Buzzard, 2 Swift, Kestrel, 7 Swallow, 2 House Martin, Willow Warbler, Garden Warbler, 6 Common Whitethroat, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Spotted Flycatcher cricket grd, Bullfinch, 3 Linnet, Yellowhammer (via BirdTrack/Herts BC) *Hammersmith: Red Kite, mobbed by m Peregrine then NW 1510 (Nathalie Mahieu tweet) *Hyde Park: 3 Swift - first seen for several days (Round Pond) (Ian R Watson) *London Wetland Centre: incl 7 Teal, Little Ringed Plover, Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper (WWT website) *Lynsters Farm: c300 Jackdaw on barn roof evg (Paul Lewis via eBird) *Maple Lodge NR: incl 3 Shoveler, 8 Teal, 2 Little Egret over, Common Tern, 5 Swift, Kestrel, c'1000' Jackdaw arr'd roost evg, 11 Swallow (Paul Lewis via eBird) *Pinner “HA5”: 3 Red Kite circling low (Nigel Barratt) *Regent's Park: 23 Swift just-arr'd from N hawking over lake 0750, Nuthatch fos by lake 36 & 8 0740, Sedge Warbler a2 reedbed still incorporating Nuthatch call already (Twitter) *Sevenoaks Wildlife Reserve: 5 juv Lapwing, Little Ringed Plover, Little Grebe, 5 Reed Warbler, 6 Swift (Jack Headley) *Swanscombe Marsh “08.30-13.00 LT”: 2 Cetti's Warbler h, 5 Reed Warbler h, 1 Bearded Tit more h, 1 Kestrel, 7 Common Whitethroat incl 2ad each w/ yg, 2 Sedge Warbler, 6 Cormorant river, 2 Oystercatcher river, 2 Marsh Harrier m&f, 3 Grey Heron 1 river & 2 juv’s in nest, 1 Mute Swan river, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Reed Bunting 1 singing m, 8 House Martin 6 nests, 4 Sand Martin, 6 Shoveler, 2 Greylag Goose, 4 Little Grebe, 2 Gadwall, 2 Pochard m juv, 4 Little Egret 2 river, 1 Common Buzzard, Ring-necked Parakeet h, 3 Water Rail h prob yg calling, 3 Skylark, {multiple Meadow Browns, 2 Commas, 2 Marbled White, 1 Red Admiral, 3 Ringlets, 1 Small Tortoiseshell, multiple Skipper butterflies, 1 Grey Seal, 2 Emperor Dragonfly} (Roger Keith/Paul Larkin) Thursday 4th July 2019 *Chiswick "W4": 1 Spotted Flycatcher (Cara Atkinson) *Clissold Park: {Willow Emerald damselfly} (Chris Farthing) *Cornmill Meadows: 3 Little Ringed Plover 2 ad & 1 full-grown juv, 6 Lapwing, 5 Little Egret, 4 House Martin, singing Grasshopper Warbler (Simon Papps) *Crossness LNR: 300+ Black-headed Gull incl three 1cy, Barn Owl (Jack Headley) *East Barnet "EN4": 12 Swift - largest count so far this season (Bob Husband) *East Dulwich "SE22": 30 Swift high overhead (Tom Pollard) *Enfield "EN2": {Red-belted Clearwing settled on concrete path 0805 at private site} (Robert Callf) *Epsom Common "Stew Ponds": Common Tern 1135 (Frank Boxell via Surrey BN) *Golders Green "NW11": Redpoll sp. S over gdn (James Levy) *Greenford "UB6": {first garden record of Marbled White- doing well in local meadows} (Neil Anderson) *Hampstead Heath: Reed Warbler still singing at Highgate no 1 pond 20.30 (Reuben Braddock) *Leatherhead "Randalls Way": 1 Common Buzzard, 11 Swift (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: incl 6 Shoveler, 5 Teal, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Common Tern, pr Kestrel over sheltered lagoon (WWT website) *Lower Clapton "E5": 30+ Swifts, mobbing a Sparrowhawk high overhead evg (Alastair Dent) *Oak Hill Woods NR "East Barnet EN4": juv Sparrowhawk calling, Little Owl mobbed by Blackbirds etc, 3 singing Chiffchaff, 2 singing Blackcap, 3 singing Song Thrush, 2 calling Nuthatch, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2+ juv Coal Tits, 2 juv Pied Wagtails in Park (Fay Broom, Bob Husband) *Pinner “HA5”: 6 Swift, 2 Goldcrest, 20+ Ring-necked Parakeet (Nigel Barratt) *Queen Mother Reservoir: 175 Cormorant, 4 Kestrel, Hobby 1000 (Peter Newbound via Berks BN) *Staines Reservoirs: 7 Black-tailed Godwit 06.00 but not later on W bank N basin, escaped Zebra Finch type at W end of causeway for 2nd day (Bob Warden per FJM) *Totteridge Green "TQ250936": {2 Purple Emperor clashing} (Tony Clancy) *Totteridge Valley: {20+ Marbled White in owl_field} (Tony Clancy) *Water End: 3 Lapwing, 4 Swift (Stephen Harris via eBird) *Woodberry Wetlands: Nuthatch as prev'y, Meadow Pipit by woodland trail end flew towards cafe 17.20 (Garry James tweets) Wednesday 3rd July 2019 *Barnes "waterside": Tufted Duck with 1 small chick, {Hummingbird Hawkmoth, Painted Lady, Red Admiral} (Neil Anderson) *Bushy Park: Chiffchaff, 3 Green Woodpecker, 3 Swallow (Ian R Watson) *Crossness NR: 16 Reed Warbler, 4 Sedge Warbler, 6 Cetti's Warbler, 6 Reed Bunting, 2 Skylark, 2 Kestrel, 2 Peregrine, 4 Little Grebe & 2yg, 2 Grey Heron, 3 Bearded Tit, 2 Pochard, 5 Tufted Duck, 4 Shoveler, 2 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 2 Barn Owl, 2 Pheasant, 6 Common Whitethroat, 10 Linnet, Greenfinch, Song Thrush, "Thames and foreshore tide" 3 Reed Warbler, Grey Wagtail, 9 Teal, c300 Black-headed Gull, 35 Shelduck & 11yg, 21 Gadwall, 21 Lapwing, 3 Common Tern, 2 Cormorant, 4 Herring Gull type (Bernie Weight) BW - grateful for your posts but pls follow the standard format thx *Forest Hill "Devonshire Rd SE23": 5 Swift over 15.10 most seen in the area for several years (Paul Francis) *Greenwich "Thames, slipway to West of pier": presumed Caspian Gull 2nd summer - please confirm whether correct from photo (Mike Paice) Looks like a Herring Gull (JJ) no prominent gonys but doesn't look 'rangy' enough - legs rel'y short *Hampstead Heath: Reed Warbler at Highgate No1 Pond (Allan Stewart) *Holloway "Rd N7": 3 Peregrine (Allan Stewart) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Common Tern, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 8 Teal, Gadwall brood of 5, Pochard brood of 2, Tufted Duck broods of 11 and 2, 2 newly hatched Lapwing chicks (WWT website) *Rye Meads RSPB: Black-tailed Godwit fr draper hide 1135 (Laurence Sinden tweet) *St Paul's Cray "BR5": Kestrel on aerial above house along Kelsey Rd (Jack Headley) *Sevenoaks WR: incl 24 Lapwing 22ad 2juv & 7yg, 3 Bullfinch incl juv (per Susanna Clerici via Kent OS); also incl 130 Jackdaw, 2 Swallow, Reed Bunting (per BirdTrack volunteer) *Stave Hill: 2 Swifts, 4 House Martin, 1 Chiffchaff sang briefly am, 1 Common Tern on its way to Surrey Water, Common Buzzard S aft, {1 Hummingbird Hawkmoth this morning} (John Cadera) *Thames Path Erith to Woolwich Arsenal: 8 Yellow-legged Gull inc London's first juv of the year, Mediterranean Gull adult (Dante Shepherd) *The Brook "BR5": 1 Swift hawking evng otherwise quiet (Jack Headley) *Trent Park: 2 Grey Heron inc leucistic bird, 9 Mandarin Duck 5 eclipse m & 2f & 2yng, f Kestrel (Robert Callf); also 2 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Common Buzzard, Common Whitethroat, 6 Swallow (Pete Lowman) *Whetstone "N20": Red Kite over Oakleigh Rd N 10.30am (David Roberts) Tuesday 2nd July 2019 *Beddington Farmlands "no public access": 8 Green Sandpiper, Wood Sandpiper fos, 2 Mediterranean Gull (BirdGuides) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Stock Dove, 4 Swift, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Enfield "Strayfield Rd EN2": 15+ Barn Swallow - two nests with 5 & 4 yng - employee states one brood already fledged (Robert Callf) *Fryent CP: 4 Red Kite over (Martin Francis tweet) *Hackney Marsh: 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Kingfisher (Marcin Kempa) *Hilfield Park Res: 5 Black-necked Grebe, 2 Common Sandpiper, Yellow Wagtail (Chris Lamsdell) *Ladywell Fields: Mandarin f, Little Egret, 2 Swift (Conrad Ellam) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Teal, 2 Little Ringed Plover, Common Snipe, Redshank, Common Tern, 30 Swift (WWT website); also Black-tailed Godwit am (Cheech Albanese via eBird); also Little Egret, 2 Common Tern (Dave Panchaud via eBird) *London Zoo: Common Buzzard over midday (Sam Jones via eBird) *Longfield: 4 Corn Bunting 2pr, 9 Skylark inc some juv’s, 1 Common Buzzard, 1 Sparrowhawk, {3 Painted Lady, 1 Small Tortoiseshell butterflies} (Roger Keith) *Mile End "Antill Rd E3": 2 House Sparrow m f, {Large Skipper} gdn (Harry Harrison) *Moor Park: 3 Oystercatcher juvs (Steve Carter via Herts BC) *Rectory Farm: m Kestrel, 30+ Swift (Robert Callf) *Richmond Park: 5 Red-crested Pochard 3m2f, 3 juv Cormorant, Red Kite, Common Sandpiper, 4 Common Tern, 80+ Swift, 3 juv Swallow (Jan Wilczur) *Ruxley GPs "permit only": 9 Reed Warbler, 2-3 singing Cetti's Warbler, 2 singing Common Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, 10+ Chiffchaff incl ad with 2 juvs, 3 Great Crested Grebe incl pr with juvs, 8+ Gadwall (Jack Headley) *St James's Park: Little Egret W (Frank Nugent) *Southall: 6+ Swift 2pr in residence colony - playback in use (Phil Belman) *Staines Moor: 2 Sedge Warbler (Richard Haydon via Surrey BN) *Stanwell Moor: 2 Black-tailed Godwit (Chris Lamsdell) *Trent Park: Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Common Sandpiper, Common Tern, Common Whitethroat, Kestrel, Little Egret, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Lesser Whitethroat, 6 Mandarin 2m 4f, Song Thrush, 4 Swallow, {Comma, 3 Large Skipper, c30 Meadow Brown, 8 Marbled White, c20 Ringlet, 2 Small Skipper, Broad-bodied Chaser, Black-tailed Skimmer} (Pete Lowman) *West Norwood Cemetery: Nuthatch (Michael Mac) *Woodberry Wetlands: 2 Red Kite circling then SW 1140 (Garry James tweet) Monday 1st July 2019 *Brockwell Park: pr Egyptian Geese (yesterday they had 4 goslings taken away by Swan Sanctuary because they were in the Lido - I take it they bred on the roof which is why they were there and were removed but they couldn't catch the adults - I think this is the first time they have bred in the park? (Michael Mac) *Brookmill Park: Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Hertford Heath "TL350106": Spotted Flycatcher (Simon West via Herts BC) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Little Ringed Plover, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Redshank, Hobby, 3 Common Tern, 4 Teal (WWT website) *Oakwood "Station": 4 Jay 2ad 2juvs begging (Robert Callf) *Pinner “HA5”: Red Kite circling low, 7 Swift (Nigel Barratt) *Rotherhithe: Yellow-legged Gull 2s on Thames foreshore by Hilton Hotel (Richard Bonser) *St Paul's Cray "BR5": Hobby low over Normanhurst Rd c21:25 (Jack Headley) *South Norwood CP: incl Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe displaying, Black-headed Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Kestrel family, 13 Swift, 7 Reed Warbler, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, Reed Bunting (John Hughes via Croydon Birders) *Staines Moor: incl Common Buzzard, Common Tern, 2 Kestrel, 3 Skylark, 2 Reed Warbler, 2 Meadow Pipit, 11 Linnet, Reed Bunting am (Dave Panchaud via eBird) *Staines Reservoir: incl 2 Little Ringed Plover, 11 Common Tern pm (Dave Panchaud via eBird) *The Brook "BR5": Hobby viewed from Normanhurst Rd flying over site, 4 Swift, Mistle Thrush (Jack Headley) *Trent Park: Little Egret, 3 eclipse m Mandarin Duck, ad Common Tern lower lake (Robert Callf); also 7 Chiffchaff juvs & 1ad, Kestrel, 3 Song Thrush, 7 Mandarin 2m 3f incl f & 2yg (Pete Lowman) *Tyttenhanger Farm: 3 Tree Sparrow (Steve Pearce via Herts BC) *Tyttenhanger GPs "main gp": 3 Little Egret, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, Redshank, 3+ Tree Sparrow, 2 Grey Wagtail (per TyttGP tweet); Yellow-legged Gull 2cy again evg (Rupert Evershed tweet); "fishing lake" 2 Oystercatcher, 3+ Common Tern (Steve Blake via Herts BC) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 5 Common Sandpipers, 6 Little Egrets, Pochard & 2yg High Maynard, {4+ Painted Lady} (Quentin Given, Daniel Whitelegg). Archived News Link to previous months